<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Many Cooks by HT_fics (hundredthousands)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995958">Too Many Cooks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/pseuds/HT_fics'>HT_fics (hundredthousands)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Making Dinner Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/pseuds/HT_fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a good idea to make dinner together as a family until it wasn't. Luckily Bucky has everything he needs to save the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Many Cooks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamoksin/gifts">mayamoksin</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamoksin/pseuds/mayamoksin">mayamoksin</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020">stuckony_summer_stocking_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky brought a ladle full of the tomato sauce from the pot to his lips for a taste and his mouth immediately puckered. He felt like he’d licked a salt block with how sharp and intense that flavour had been, completely burying the mellower notes of the carmelized garlic and shredded carrots that he’d been expecting.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, having caught Bucky’s expression. Everyone in the kitchen was now staring at him too.</p><p>“Who added the salt?” was Bucky’s reply. </p><p>“I did!” Peter exclaimed. “You said I could.”</p><p>“No, I did!” Harley squawked. “You said <i>I</i> could!”</p><p>Both of Tony’s kids looked up at him. They weren’t Tony’s biological children but they could have been, given that they both had his wide puppy dog eyes that prevented Bucky from ever getting truly mad. And Bucky couldn’t be mad in this instance because it was entirely possible that he had told both of them they could be in charge of the salt separately and had forgotten all about it. To be fair to himself, they were both under the age of ten, so there wasn’t much Bucky could have delegated to them anyway. He thought that putting them in charge of the spices had been simple enough, but that clearly hadn’t worked out.</p><p>“Oh.” Steve blushed, embarrassed. “I didn’t know you had told them … so I also added it.”</p><p>Tony cleared his throat from the corner of the kitchen island, where he had been grating the cheese. “And I, uh, may have salted the vegetables before I put them in. Was I not supposed to do that? I always thought people said to salt everything.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Bucky felt himself saying and then burst out laughing. The laughter spread quickly until everyone couldn’t help but giggle.</p><p>“Sorry, Bucky,” Peter and Harley said when they were done.</p><p>“It’s all right. I think I can still salvage this so it doesn’t taste like we’re eating the Dead Sea. Go set the table in the meantime.”</p><p>The kids hurried off, happy to be helping again.</p><p>“Can you really save it?” Steve asked, grabbing the ladle so he could sample their mishap for himself. His expression mirrored the one Bucky must have made a few minutes ago, his pretty features screwing up in surprise. </p><p>“Yeah, I might have to triple the recipe, but there’s no point in letting all this food and our hard work go to waste. And a bit of sweetness couldn’t hurt, to cut down on the taste of salt.”</p><p>Tony had made his way over to the stove to join them and was now wrapping his arms around Bucky, giving him a peck on the cheek for his efforts. Steve smiled at this and also leaned over to press a kiss to Bucky’s temple in thanks.</p><p>“I meant sugar, guys,” Bucky said with a chuckle, “but this’ll work too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt was "making dinner together." I hoped you like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>